Active-matrix display devices (display panels) such as organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices (using, for example, organic light-emitting diodes: OLEDs) include a display region in which a plurality of pixels are arranged along row and column directions in a matrix. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a plurality of subpixels which make up one set and emit mutually different colors of light. Each subpixel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) element and a capacitor provided on a TFT substrate, and a light-emitting element such as an organic EL element. Power supply lines which supply power to the respective subpixels are provided on the TFT substrate.
A configuration is known where, in such an active-matrix display device, two subpixels are disposed in bilateral symmetry with respect to a power supply line, and the single power supply line is shared by the two subpixels (see, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1). With this configuration, the number of power supply lines with respect to the number of subpixels can be reduced.